


Isn't This Exactly Where You'd Like Me

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Beelzebub has a penis, Begging, Desperation, Fisting, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Ineffable Bureaucracy, Nonbinary Character, Other, Really a lot of lube, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel stepped out of a lightning bolt into the bedroom where they met. Beelzebub was already there, sitting on a chair, feet up on a desk that Gabriel couldn’t remember being in the room last time.





	Isn't This Exactly Where You'd Like Me

In the grand scheme of things, Gabriel had been introduced to sex relatively recently. Namely, by Beelzebub, Prince of Hell, who knew things, and who was making time in their busy schedule to introduce him to those things.

He was grateful, of course. But he couldn’t _not_ be grateful. Not when the prince of hell was so _patient_ with him. Teaching him about what felt good. Showing him what to do. Putting Gabriel on his knees was particularly good. The position was comfortable, and convenient. Lying on his back was good as well. There was the touching, and being touched, and Gabriel couldn’t say which he preferred. It was all so new and exciting!

They usually met for these experiences on Earth, because Beelzebub had explained the benefits of being around tangible objects. In case they wanted to tie Gabriel to the bed posts, for instance. They hadn’t done that yet, but Gabriel was curious. He had never been tied to anything. He did notice the sturdy wooden bed posts of the bed they used. So, there was potential. Beelzebub might decide to do it at any point, and, well, it was all ready to go!

Beelzebub hadn’t run out of new things to show him in the few times they had gotten together so far. Part of Gabriel wondered if it wouldn’t stop, once they had. Gabriel didn’t _need_ the relief, or the excitement, but he liked it. He _appreciated_ it.

The meeting was today, in as far as either of them experienced time. Gabriel had been pacing, striding back and forth across the expansiveness of Heaven, waiting to be given attention by the other side. Not that--not that it had ever come up. Beelzebub said it wasn’t about that. Gabriel didn’t want to ask, specifically, what it was about, in case that would bring it all to an end.

Gabriel didn’t mean to be so insecure about the whole thing, either. Well, it wasn’t helpful to think about, was it? He put a smile on his face and went to oversee some of the interns in the meantime.

It was later on in the evening, on Earth, in England, when Gabriel stepped out of a lightning bolt into the bedroom where they always met. Beelzebub was already there, sitting on a chair, feet up on a desk that Gabriel couldn’t remember being in the room last time.

Beelzebub was sorting through some papers, but looked up to acknowledge his entrance.

“Work stuff, you know,” they said, sliding the papers into a folder, and then tucking the folder away into a pocket dimension.

“You didn’t need to stop, if it was important,” Gabriel said, beaming at them, overly happy that they had indeed stopped to give him their full attention.

“It never endszz,” Beelzebub shrugged. “There will always be more paperwork. Take off your clothes.”

“Okay,” he said, easily, and began getting undressed. Beelzebub was right, about how being in a space with material objects was definitely the place for sexual activity. He couldn’t imagine trying to get undressed in a space where clothes only sort of existed. He didn’t understand it all himself, but he knew that this was good, right here, being able to feel himself getting naked, getting ready for whatever Beelzebub had in mind.

“I liked what we did last time,” he said conversationally, feeling the cool air of the room on his skin. “I liked sucking you.”

The feeling of having his mouth full was what he'd especially liked. It had been a glorious fullness. Satisfying.

Beelzebub leaned back in the chair until two of the chair legs were off the floor. They were still in their work clothes, messy hair swept back out of their face and tucked behind one ear.

“I thought I might penetrate you,” Beelzebub said. “Hence, the desk. You’re going to want zsomething to hold on to.”

“Oh,” said Gabriel, interested. He was fully naked now, and stood in front of them, hands at his sides. “I’ve never.”

“I know.” Beelzebub looked at his body, then up at his face. “Well.”

Beelzebub moved forward, letting the chair legs hit the ground, and then standing up. They moved the chair to the side. The desk was a large wooden one, and was either old, or made to look it. There was a drawer in the middle, which Beelzebub opened. They took out something small, and Gabriel, eager to see, came closer.

“What is it?” he asked. There was always something new. How did Beelzebub know so much? Was it due to being a prince?

“It’s only lubricant,” they said, nonchalant. “You’ll thank me for it.”

“Oh. _Thank you_.” He brightened at the idea that Beelzebub was thinking of him.

“Not really what I meant, but you’ll see. Bend over the desk.”

Gabriel immediately moved to do as he was told, but Beelzebub’s hands were on him anyway, making sure he was put in place right where he was supposed to be. Beelzebub was very hands on, and Gabriel liked that, he liked knowing that if he got something wrong, they would show him, they would adjust him and put him just so.

“Spread your legs,” Beelzebub said, and their hands were already on him, pushing his legs apart until they were satisfied with his stance.

“I like your hands on me,” Gabriel said, as Beelzebub smoothed their hands along his inner thighs. “The touching. It’s good.”

“I’ve barely done anything yet.”

“It’s good,” Gabriel breathed, closing his eyes and letting himself feel. “It’s nice. It’s warm.”

“Keep your legs like that. Open.”

“Okay,” he agreed. Why wouldn’t he? Beelzebub put him in the best positions. He wouldn’t move. Unless he was told to.

His cock was hanging between his legs, half-hard already. He’d gotten so hard last time, sucking Beelzebub off, that by the time he’d gotten any sort of attention himself, it had only taken a few strokes for him to come. He hoped he would be able to come this time as well. It wasn’t a given, but it was a nice thought.

Beelzebub pushed him apart until he was exposed completely. 

Up until this point, Gabriel had only been aware of his hole in a vague sort of way, kind of like how he’d felt about his dick before he’d known about orgasms. 

Beelzebub had a tendency to work his body over like they knew it better than he did.

Beelzebub held him open, and then licked him, a warm, wet tonguing against his entrance, causing him to shake, causing him to moan and reach for the far end of the desk, gripping it tight, tight--

“Please,” Gabriel gasped, his own voice sounding soft, sounding broken.

Beelzebub licked again, and with a lubed finger, pressed against his entrance. Gabriel was hard and leaking between his legs, his quivering legs--and he’d said he wouldn’t move--he wouldn’t--oh please, Beelzebub...

The finger pushed inside--inside him!--and Gabriel gasped, and mouthed at the flat surface beneath him. This was penetration? It was wonderful. How he was meant to go on after this didn’t bear thinking about, but for now his world was made up of Beelzebub’s tongue and fingers, their other hand strong and firm on his lower back, keeping him pinned, not that he’d ever want to move.

“I’ve never,” Gabriel cried out. “It’s too good. Don’t stop, don’t stop--”

Beelzebub moved their mouth away, but added another finger, and pushed.

“Should I fuck you with my fingers?” They asked, and they didn’t sound unaffected. Of course, not nearly as unsteady as Gabriel, who needed an entire piece of furniture to keep his legs from buckling, but he could hear the pleasure in their voice, and he loved that, of course he loved that, pleasing them by doing exactly what they wanted, opening himself up for them.

Two fingers pushed in and out of his entrance, moving inside him, thrusting, pushing, searching. He wanted to give up everything. It was so good, and it made him want to be better, to be what they wanted, whatever they wanted. Beelzebub was too good to him.

Beelzebub was adding more lube now, and another finger, and Gabriel was absolutely soaking wet. His ass was dripping with lube, the head of his dick leaking precome between his legs and against his thigh. He was messier than he’d ever been--he’d always been pristine--now he was going to be covered in his own fluids, in the evidence of his own pleasure.

He felt warm, and wet, and oh-so-full. He was taking three fingers now, just taking them into his ass, accepting each thrust of Beelzebub’s hand, and it was unhesitating, as if his body agreed that of course Beelzebub could enter him in the most intimate of ways, that they should have control over how full, how absolutely fucking desperate he felt.

“Can you do four?” Beelzebub asked, adding more lube, dripping it down and pushing it into him, getting him wetter and slicker and ready. “I think you can do four.”

“Yes, four, please,” Gabriel begged. Four would be good, four would be _perfect_. He could take it, he wanted to take it, he wanted to take it so bad. “Please. Oh, please.”

His ass felt like it was split wide open. Wasn’t it? Wasn’t it open and begging for Beelzebub? He needed it, he needed it all. He didn't know if he'd ever felt so desperate. Not for release, not really, but for Beelzebub to take over completely. 

And how long had he been bent over like this, taking, and taking, and moaning like he couldn’t get enough? It could have been hours. When he concentrated, he could feel time passing on Earth. But the only thing he could concentrate on right now was the relentless thrust of Beelzebub’s fingers into his eager hole.

“I’m going to put it all in. Any objections?” Beelzebub was rubbing their thumb along his rim. He was stretched out, worn out, and quivery at his edges, feeling like he was at his breaking point. But part of him wanted to be broken. He wanted to be broken in, to be used, to take whatever he could get and thank them for the privilege. Beelzebub didn’t have to do any of this for him, but they did, they did it, and Gabriel was so grateful he could cry.

“Y-yes,” he stammered, and then, “No, I mean, no objections. I want it. I want you to.”

No amount of preparation and lube could have prepared Gabriel for the feeling of Beelzebub’s thumb slipping in alongside those fingers.

“Ah!” Gabriel struggled to stay in the moment while all of his senses were yelling at him to move away from the intensity. He was overcome by a surge of emotion, mostly his own, but maybe some from Beelzebub as well? They were connected--Beelzebub was inside of him--they were everything.

“Thank you,” Gabriel said, voice breaking. “Thank you. _Thank you_.”

His eyes, still squeezed tight, were damp. His thighs were trembling--Beelzebub still had a steadying hand on his back, and the other was still very much inside of him, pressing against him, creating the most intimate pressure.

“Can I come?” Gabriel begged. He was on the edge of something, needing to come, needing something. “Are you--are you going to let me come?”

Beelzebub rubbed his back with their free hand. “Are you ready to come?”

Gabriel lifted his head up a fraction of an inch and then let it fall back down with a _thunk_. “I need--no, I want--please--.”

Beelzebub moved their hand just so, and Gabriel screamed. He cried out and sobbed as Beelzebub gave him his release, perfect and messy, with a sharp quickness that took him by surprise.

Then Beelzebub was moving out of him, more gently than they needed to, and then moving him, pulling him upright, using their strength to push him onto the bed. Beelzebub was strong, despite the smaller frame of their body. A kiss was pressed to Gabriel’s forehead, and his limbs were arranged so that he could start feeling less like a trembling puddle and more like an angel again. He opened his violet eyes and saw that Beelzebub was looking at him with interest.

“Did I do okay?” He asked.

He got another kiss to his forehead for the trouble, and Beelzebub nodded.

“Good. I wanted to! Um. Do well, for you.” Why did he need to be reassured so badly? Well, never mind the why. The point was, he did.

“Oh, you did,” Beelzebub said, and drew him closer so he could be held. “Very.”

Gabriel shifted, and winced, feeling sore and even wetter, now that gravity was working against him.

“Don’t clean yourself up yet,” Beelzebub said. “I like you like this.”

Gabriel beamed at them, unable to keep from glowing angelically. “Okay. Whatever you want.”


End file.
